Alice Snape
by Kylersbrown1
Summary: Professor Snape has been hiding something very important from the Dark Lord. He has a wife and daughter, Alice. He hid them in Charleston, SC when his daughter was born, June 16 1980. After 14 years in the US and 7 years since Alice had seen her dad, her mom unexpectedly passes away and she finds herself being thrust into the magical world her parents never wanted to be apart of.
1. Chapter 1

The beginning (June 16 1980)

Raven looked up from her spot and smiled at Severus. They have been keeping their relationship a secret since they were 15. Now, at 19 they were still keeping the secret. They didn't want either the Order of the Phoenix or the Death eaters to know about them. _'Four years of secrecy and deception. Now it's more than us,'_ Raven sighs as she touches her stomach. Severus had felt Raven beautiful lilac eyes staring at him as he read the paper and then he heard the quiet sigh escape her lips. He knew what that sigh was for because the same thing was on his mind. How where they going to keep their daughter a secret? The two pureblood enthusiasts had even gone as far as seeing muggle doctors for their daughter. Raven spoke up as a few more minutes passed and said in her quiet, refined British voice, "Severus, I have to take her away. You know I cannot stay in England. Someone will find our daughter and me. I think I need to leave the country and before you say no just listen. If I leave this country I can keep your last name and so can she. No one will find us."

Severus was now biting back tears as he stared at his beautiful wife. He knew she was right. Voldemort was getting stronger. He wanted them as far away as he could. Raven was a Slytherin when they were in school and even a pureblood enthusiast, but she hated death and unnecessary destruction. This is what the Dark Lord wants and Severus doesn't want his two most precious things, Raven and their daughter, being exposed to that. He knew he was going to lose her one way or another. So he did what he needed to do and Raven instantly knew what he was doing. He was memorizing her because he didn't know when he would be able to see her again. He was looking at the delicate features Raven has and the way she looked effortless beautiful. Severus started getting chocked up realizing this may be it. He put down his paper and sighed himself. As the first tear dropped, Raven was already half way moving to get the camera. "How about we take a family photo, so you will always have us," Raven quietly asked as Severus was nodding very quickly.

As she went to get the camera, Raven said, "I will stay so you can hold our daughter. I am going to miss you so much Severus. I will write muggle way of course, and she will know that you love her." She walked back in to see her handsome husband silently crying. She quickly ran up and sat on his lap crying with him. They sat like that for about an hour and got a hold of themselves enough to take the picture and as like were looking at the picture, Raven's water broke. "Oh Severus, it is time! Get the bags! I will start walking down," Raven said in her worried voice.

In a record ten minutes, Raven and Severus were on their way to the muggle hospital to have this baby. After 16 excruciating hours in labor, they had a beautiful baby girl. The nurse asked, "What the baby's name Mr. is and Mrs. Snape?" Severus and Raven looked at each for a minute, and then Raven nodded her head. Severus took a deep breath and said, "Alice Lilian Snape."


	2. Just a Note

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please I will except criticism and praise, if deserved. I have some tough skin. I will be switching from third to first person once Alice is old enough, in my opinion, to have her own pov. This story gets dark, so sorry in advance. I will post in a few days, unless I get a lot of request for it sooner. Thank you


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own anyone except Alice and Raven.

7 Years later (June 16, 1987)

"MOMMY," Alice yelled to her mom as she ran through the house with her long blonde hair running behind her. "Mommy, mommy, daddy is here! He came this year to my birthday!"

Raven dropped the rag in her hand and almost passed out. _'He got to come this year. Thank god.'_ She looked out the door as Severus scooped up his daughter. The only time he saw her was Christmas and her birthday. Sometimes even that wasn't possible; will him being a teacher at Hogwarts. She sighed wishing she could go back to London. South Carolina was a lovely place and the two Snape women were happy here, but she missed home. Alice knew that her whole family could do magic, but it was dangerous to do so. She looked at her husband outside the window and smiled. He looked so muggle. He had on simple jeans, a black button down shirt, and some dress shoes. Raven giggled knowing how uncomfortable he was, but he did all this for them. _'If only everyone knew how great he is_'.

Severus put his beautiful little girl down, who was talking off his ear about the newest music her mother and her were listening to. He looked up in the window and saw Raven. His breath got caught in his throat. After 11 years, she still took his breath away. She was standing in the doorway wearing her brown hair in a simple bun, no makeup or shoes, and a simple floral housewife dress. Alice was dragging him in the house talking about how her birthday wish came true. "What was that darling," Severus asked her. Alice huffed and said, "Daddy, I know mommy is pretty, but can you try to listen? I made a birthday wish when I woke up that you would be here and I got it!" He looked down at his little girl and smiled. He didn't have long this visit. Dumbledore was starting to ask where he went, since Severus's parents are dead, and no one could know about them. They live in America for a reason. Death eaters would still hurt them.

"Well, I am glad your wish came true my darling and yes your mother is beautiful. Sorry for not listening," he tells Alice as he starts tickling her. Raven comes over and kisses him, while Alice yells, "EW!" The two proud parents laugh and Raven looks at her husband's face and her smile starts to falter. "What is wrong Severus?" He sighed. He had never been able to hide anything from his wife. "I believe we shall talk about it once Alice is asleep tonight," he whispers in her ear and smiles a sad, heartbreaking smile. "For now Raven, I am going to go play with Alice as you get the dinner for us finished up," he said with a true smile and a wink. Raven got as red as a cherry and playful smacked his chest.

"Yes, yes, please go play with her. Oh, can you talk to her about school? She is not making friends and I am worried," Severus looked at his daughter as she played. He was always afraid she would take after himself, being reclusive and introverted, and not be loved, yet respected like her mom. "Of course love. I will talk to her," he says as he gives her a peck on her cheek and walks towards Alice. "Daddy, come one we are going to walk along the bay," Alice declares as she pulls on Severus's hand. They walk in silence for a few minutes and he listen as she talks about things that she does at school. Alice talks about how her teacher wants to put her in older kid's classes because she is too smart. I chuckle and think, _'Of course you are too smart.'_

They stop to sit where their feet can hang in the water, so Severus takes off his socks and shoes while rolling his pants legs up. "Alice, dear, do you have any friends your age at school," Severus asks once they had been sitting for a while. She starts pondering the question. He was about to ask if she was alright, but she finally spoke up. Alice sighed and looked up at her daddy with watery eyes. "No daddy. They all think I am strange," she whispers and tears start openly coming out of her eyes. Severus hearts starts to break as he pulls his little girl up on his lap and rocks her tills she stops crying. "Alice, did you know when I was a child, I had only one friend. We didn't stay friends for long and I learned that once you are older you will find friends. Having quality friends is better than having a lot of friends, ok darling?"

Alice sniffled and looked at her dad happily, "OK dad." They walked back and Alice was asking her dad about work. Severus smiled and told her all about work. They got back to the house in time for dinner. The happy family sat down and ate dinner. Raven brought out Alice's cake with her seven candles on it and the two blissful parents sang happy birthday to little Alice. She made her secret wish and they opened up her presents. Finally, Alice fell asleep on her dad's lap and he put her to sleep. He walked back into the living room and saw Raven worried etched face. He took a deep breath, then sat down next to her and held her hands. "I cannot come back. People are starting to ask a lot of questions and Dumbledore asked how you were. He knows we at least keep in touch. I do not know what to do my love. Someone will come look for me if I leave England, someone will follow and I cannot risk you two. I will be going back tomorrow." Severus finally breathed again and began to sob. He didn't know how he was going to do this. He was abandoning his family. Raven just held him and cried as well. She didn't say anything, but led her husband into their bedroom and made love to him one last time. As they went to sleep, the way they held each other said all the words that they were afraid to say.

He woke up the next morning with a pit of dread and despair sitting in his stomach. He was going to have to say goodbye to his family for good. He knew it. Raven and Severus took a shower together, and then went to go get Alice up and start breakfast. Raven was keeping back her tears as she heard Severus wake up his daughter and help her get ready. _'It's for the best. Everything will be ok,"_ Raven thought as she flipped the pancake. She heard Severus explaining that he wasn't coming back and she almost let her mask fall. She just kept repeating in her head that this was best. Alice came running downstairs and yelled at her mom, "Why can't we help him mommy? I will fight to save my dad! Please mommy!" She started pounding on my legs and was screaming "Please mommy," over and over. Severus come over and picked her up. He held her out enough to look at her and said, "Alice we are only doing this to be safe. I love you. I need you to look pretty and behave for us today. Then you need to always behave for your mom. I want a picture so I will always remember you, ok?" Alice sniffled and nodded. She asked to be let down and went to the powder room and cleaned up her face. The Snape family then had the best breakfast ever, took one last family picture, and said goodbye to Severus one last time. He took one more deep breath looking at his girls, then apparated back to Hogsmeade.


	4. Four Years Later

Only Alice and Raven are mine. Sorry for the filler. I will post the next Chapter by Friday

* * *

Mom and I are sitting up eating breakfast as our normal birthday tradition. Mom looks more antsy than normal. I kept looking at her funny, wondering what she thought was so funny. She smiled and looked at me again. I asked her, "What is it mother?" She gets up and walks into the living room and brings in a crate. "Mom, is that what I think it is?" She smiled that amazing smile and said, "Yes my dear. It is a husky for you!" I ran over and squealed. I have wanted this for a while. Mom looked at me and stated, "It is a girl. What shall we name her?" I pick up the puppy and kiss her, "Gaia. Her fur color is like dirt."

We took Gaia for a walk around the beach. Once we got back mother saw an older man a robes sitting with an owl. She looked pale. "Mom is everything ok?" She just nodded and walked towards the man. The closer we got the more I realized that he looked really old, like in his 70's old. As soon as he saw my mom get close enough, he sprung up and went to hug her. She pulled out her wand and at that moment I saw how scary she could be. The look on her face was blank and cold, in only a few seconds she went from my mom to Raven Snape. I grabbed Gaia and held her close.

The old man and mom had a stare down for a few minutes. The old man chuckled, "Oh Raven, you have not changed in all these years. Severus is fine. I brought your daughters' letter to Hogwarts. I believe she would do well there. I have been watching you two. She has learned quite a bit from you. Even learned wand less magic! Quite impressive my dear. Oh I think I have scared her. Alice, I am Professor Dumbledore." Mom had visibly relaxed the mom the man talked.

She turned toward Gaia and me, then looked back at this Dumbledore and sighed. "I cannot let her go Albus. I swore until I pass, she will never go back to England. Would you come in for a cup of tea?" Dumbledore smiled sadly and we all walked inside. We spent the rest of the night talking about mom, dad, music, and almost every other topic. They taught me how to use this stuff called floo, in case I needed to get away. I was only to ever go to Dumbledore. I didn't question mom because she looked serious. When mom looked serious, you shut up and listen. We walked Dumbledore out and he disappeared. _'Being a wizard seems awesome._'


	5. Worst Birthday Ever

I only own Gaia, Raven, and Alice. Enjoy!

* * *

The worst birthday ever (June 16, 1993)

My mom, Gaia, and I were sitting up eating breakfast on my 13th birthday talking about a concert they would be going to in a few weeks. Mom smiled at me daughter. She looked at me and whispered, "You have grown up so beautifully." I made a face at her and thought. I had dad's lips and chin, but mom's nose, cheekbones, and eyes, down to the lilac color. I had light brown hair that I let stay long because it was pretty. Being an American child through and through, I had turned into quite the little rock girl. I had on a pair of cut off shorts and a Poison oversized band tee. My favorite plaid shirt and biker boots were sitting next to the door. Mom knew I got picked on for acting the way I did living in Charleston, SC. People here were still very traditional. They wanted me to be a southern belle, which I was not.

Mom smiled as I got more and more animated talking about this Michael Jackson concert we had bought tickets to. "I can't believe you actually got them mom! This is going to be incredible! Can you come with me? I don't want anyone else there with me," I asked my mom excitedly. I saw that my mother's eyes held a mixture of sadness and happiness. I knew mom was sad that I couldn't seem to make friends, but was extremely happy that we were so close. "Of course, my darling girl. I would be more than happy to go with you," Mom stated warmly as she watched the glow I felt grow on my face.

The two Snape women and Gaia went shopping and drove to the beach for some beach time. We even brought ourselves some dinner. We talked all day about books, Hogwarts, and Severus. This was the only day it was ok to talk about dad. It brought back good memories. All of a sudden, mom started getting this weird look on her face and she seemed to mot be able to focus her vision. I saw mom's worried face and said, "Mom, you ok?" Then mom collapsed and started to have a violent seizure. I was screaming for someone to call 911 and an older man was trying to help. Gaia kept barking over and over. She loved my mom like I loved her. As I heard the sirens, the worse thing to ever happen in my life occurred, mom stopped moving and I let out a mournful scream and sob. I knew she was gone. The older man was trying to hug me and they tried to revive mom, but nothing worked.

We drove to the hospital with me sitting in the corner crying, hugging Gaia, and the EMT's trying to revive her. A few hours later, I sat in the room with mom's body and silently cried. I was still in shock when a doctor and social worker came into the room. "Miss Snape this is Mrs. Hill. She will need to talk to you. Ok," the doctor asked and I nodded. The kind looking lady sat down, petted Gaia, and held my hand while I cried for a few more minutes. I finally composed myself and looked at her. She said, "Hello Alice. My name is Mrs. Hill. I have to help you find somewhere to stay till we can get in touch with your father. I need his address, ok?"

I looked at the lady and a sad smile spread on her face, "I will need to go back to the house to contact him." I stood up and squeezed mom's hand one last time. As I kissed mom's forehead, I whispered, "I will make sure no one knows mom. No one will know what we are. I will get Dumbledore." At this Mrs. Hill walked me and Gaia out of the hospital to her car, I heard the social worker mention a brain aneurysm, and I awkwardly shifted the bag with all of mom and my beach things. The drive back to the house was even more awkward. Mrs. Hill explained to me that my house was to be sold and I would live with my father.

Once they arrived I kindly asked the lady to please stay outside. Using the floo powder, just like mom taught me, I asked to go to Dumbledore. Mom told me not to talk to him first if something happened to her. Always go to Dumbledore. I stepped through and saw the elderly man with weird robes sitting there smiling at me. The older lady in the room did not look please. The lady hollered, "Who are you young lady?" However, before she got another syllable out, Dumbledore rose and said, "Hello Miss Alice Snape. What can I do for you my dear?'

The older lady sat down looking shocked. I took a deep breath and started, "Hello Mr. Dumbledore. My mom, Raven Slughorn just so you know ma'am, died today and I don't know how to tell my father, but I need to come to England. They want to put me in foster care. Please help." I squeaked out the last part as tears openly ran down my face. Dumbledore got up and hugged me letting me cry. "My dear, of course I will help. Let's go pretend to be your father's parents. Ok?" I nodded and we all stepped through the floo powder back into my house. As we stepped through, Gaia launched herself to Dumbledore. She always liked him. Seeing that brought a said smile to my face, knowing she used to do it to mom too.

Mrs. Hill walked in just as we had finished getting cleaned up. She asked, "Who are you two?" She sounded stern and Dumbledore smiled at that. "We are her father's parents. He got stuck in England and he couldn't come see her this year. So here we are. We were coming to celebrate her birthday. Alice was just explaining to us the terrible news." As if on cue, the older lady started sniffling. Mrs. Hill looked over all of us and seemed satisfied and said, "Ok. Well her mother's will reading can be held quickly as possible. Then you all can get going." She handed Dumbledore her card and left.


	6. The Aftermath

i do not own anything but Alice

* * *

The Aftermath

I turned to the older lady and asked, "I am sorry what is your name?' Dumbledore smiled, thinking how much she was a perfect blend of her parents. The older blushed and said, "I am Minerva or Professor McGonagall. I am very sorry about your mother. I knew her as a student and she was lovely." I nodded and walked into one of the rooms. Gaia followed me somberly and sniffed my hand. I grabbed some boxes and started packing all the important stuff. Dumbledore and McGonagall helped me. The three of us got all of the important things and took it all over to Hogsmeade, where Dumbledore rented a room for me. The next couple of weeks were spent between helping me sell the house and getting things settled in America.

The last week of August Alice, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Gaia, and this boy Harry sat outside the Ice Cream Palour in Diagon Alley. Dumbledore and McGonagall were having a conversation about me, while I was listening to a muggle device that played music. I had my 80 pound husky that thinks it weighs 5 pounds trying to sit in my lap. I finally took off my headphones and asked, "So are we going to shop today?" The two adults laughed and replied, "Of course, we are waiting for someone to come help you. We also already took out some money for you. We don't use muggle money here."

I nodded and thought, _'Thank goodness mom always taught me most of this wizarding stuff. I am not too far behind.' _Dumbledore then asked me, "Are you sure you don't want to see your father? I did not tell him you were here. I know that Raven didn't want him to know right away, but if you really want we can tell him." I mulled over the idea and come to a decision, "No. I want to surprise him." I smiled as she said that. Dumbledore then looked up and smiled at a large group walking toward the trio. I felt so out of place. I was wearing a pair of cut off shorts, black biker shoes, fishnets, a George Michael Shirt with no sleeves, my pink bra showing, and my favorite flannel. My hair was wavy and I had on mom's fedora. The nine clearly magical and British people were openly staring at me. The dad of the group was staring at my face and I thought, _'Maybe he knows dad.' _I smiled as Dumbledore said my first name and he clearly left out my last name. I gave him a weird look, but he gave me a _not yet_ look, so I said nothing.

Harry was saying hello to everyone as they stared at me. A girl with brown hair steps forward and says, "Well hello. My name is Hermione. This is Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. He is everyone's father, except Harry and me. We are not related either. So where did you transfer from?" I backed away slightly because the girl frightened me a bit. I wasn't used to people my age talking to her and not making fun of me. Professor McGonagall nudged me back forward. Harry chuckled because he had realized after meeting me earlier in the day that I am not used to people my age. I rolled my eyes and said, "Burke High and it's in Charleston, SC." All of the teens looked shocked. The one kids named Ron exclaimed, "You are from America? Why would you come here? This place is terribly cold. You lived somewhere warm. "His father looked so embarrassed, as does everyone else including the Professors.

I sighed and told him, "I had to leave because my mother died on my birthday due to a brain aneurysm. So the Professors here have been helping me get settled till I had a chance to contact my father. Does that explain it?" Everyone scowled at him as I put my earphones back on, _'Ah Def Leppard. How I have missed you.'_ I stare at them as Ron gets yelled at by the non-Weasley, but not related other two. I rolled my eyes and said, "Yo, its good. Can we go get all this stuff?" everyone got quiet and nodded. They start walking and I followed. Dumbledore and Minerva had something's to attend to so I was left with these people. Gaia was strutting down the alley and I smiled at her. I didn't even notice that everyone in the entire Alley was staring at me, Gaia, and my Walkman. I read the name of this first shop and thought, _'Wand shop? Seriously? Oh well. I don't know how to use one.'_ I huffed as I took my headphones off and walked up to the man McGonagall was pointing to. I assumed he was Ollivander. He seemed distracted, so I cleared my throat and he whipped around. "Oh sorry young lady. I did not hear you. What can I do you for?"

"Um, a wand dude. That's what your specialty is correct?" he stared at me for a minute. He finally asked, "Is your mother's name Raven?" my breath caught in my throat and tears started spilling from my eyes. I whispered to him, "Yes. She just recently passed away. Can I please get a wand?" he all of a sudden hugged me and starts ranting about how amazing mom was. Mr. Ollivander was clearly trying to make me feel better, but it made it worse and I completely broke down. Everyone watched me fall to the ground thinking about that awful day and just kept weeping. Someone pulled me into a hug and I clung to that person as if they were the only two on the planet. After twenty minutes, I had calmed down, the person smelled like mint and roses. It reminded me of mom and I was relaxed eventually. I finally looked up at the person hugging me and saw Hermione, while wiping her own tears. Hermione looked at me and said, "Alice its ok. Everything will be ok." I nodded and silently listened to my music. It was my mom's favorite song. Hey Jude by the Beatles. I got up and muttered, "Sorry everyone."

They all looked puzzled at me, but I choose to ignore this and turned toward Mr. Ollivander, who looked like he was going to apologize. I held up my hand and said, "Sir, you do not need to say sorry. You had no reason not to react the way you did. Thank you for the things you said. I have never heard people talk about my mom." He turned around and grabbed a long box. He spoke softly, "Your mother came into this store every year till she had you and just talked to me. She found your wand when you were just a baby in her stomach. Here it is. A 13" willow, swishy wand with a Kelpie hair core. Enjoy my dear."

He handed me the wand and it felt right. I smiled at him and told him, "Thank you." No one had said a word to me, so far and that was fine. As we were walking to the owl store, my thoughts were interrupted by the twins Fred and George. One of them pulled off my headphones said, "Hello. We didn't get to talk to you, but we were wondering why you dress the way you do? Is it an American thing?" they both looked at me expectantly. I giggled and rolled my eyes, and then I answered, "No. I was an outcast even in the US because I grew up in the south, where being different was bad. I got picked on a lot. I actually haven't spoken to someone my age in years." I am spilling my guts to these random guys and I know I am turning red. I feel people staring and I look at the one who spoke. He looked shocked and asked, "No boys even try to snogg you? You are really pretty! They must be dumb over there."

I giggled and stopped when we went into a pet shop. I looked at Hermione and asked, "Why are we here? I already have a pet." I bent down and kissed my big girl. She responds with a lick to my face. She smiled down at us as I looked up to her, "We use owls to write to people. Do you not want one?" I shook my head, "I don't know anyone that's going to be outside the school." Everyone looked at me funny, but Hermione dragged me to the shop. As the day went on, we got robes and books. We met back up with the professors and the asked, "Would you like to stay with the Weasley for the night till you leave? I think you should make some friends. I also would like you to come into the school dressed normally. You will not have to wear the robes, quite yet. The clothes you wear clearly tell a lot about your personality and I want people to realize how easy you are to like."

I smile and hug the old man. I hear him chuckle, "So I guess that is a yes?" I smile and nod. I realize him as he passes one of the twins my suitcase. "I already put all of your purchases into this case. Have fun being a teenager for me ok?" I smile and my surrogate grandparents apparated. Mr. Weasley turned to me and smiled, "Well let's go to the Leaky Cauldron." I nodded and we quickly went back to what everyone was calling the burrow. I smiled feeling welcomed and got ready for an interesting night.

My night with Hermione, Harry, and the Wesley's was entertaining. I quickly got used to friends my age. I also got used to Fred flirting with me. He was the one who had called me pretty back at the alley place and that was just the start. He kept told me I looked good and made sure his brother wasn't playing pranks on me. After a long night I went upstairs to sleep. I waved goodnight to everyone. I was already in bed before Hermione and Ginny, so I feel asleep quickly.

I was trying to wake up from a bad dream. I could see all these images I didn't understand, my dad hurting people, mom dying again, and some weird snake man. Ginny and Hermione were shouting for me to wake up. I bolted out of the bed and went to the toilet, where everything I had eaten last night came back out. Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Fred, and the girls were in the room waiting for me to be done. I came out and slid down the wall. My head dropped into my hand and I took some deep breaths. Finally I looked down and realized that I was in my pj's, which I didn't want any guy to see me in quite yet. I was in a pair of short boxers and a too small tank top. I started blushing and sent a non-verbal spell calling my flannel over.

I looked up everyone and saw a mixture of emotions. All the younger kids looked shocked and Mrs. Weasley looked amazed. She came over and knelt in front of me, "Alice why were you screaming. I took a deep breath and launched myself at her and started crying. She held me as a wailed about dad killing people I didn't know, mom dying, and the creepy man. She just held me and I felt her look at someone. I sighed and sat back, "I think I need to tell you who my dad is. Well you know how I don't talk about my father? Professor Dumbledore told me not to. If I tell you all you cannot tell anyone. Ok?" I turned looking at everyone and once I got and _I swear_ from everyone, I finished, "Severus Snape. Potion professor at Hogwarts is my dad. My mom's name was Raven Slughorn, before she married dad. And no I do not know my grandfather. No one, except Mr. Ollivander and my parents knew about me. They went to school together. He didn't want the Dark Lord finding us, or some people called the death eaters for that point either. He was afraid they would hurt us. Mom was very powerful and didn't want to kill people, but the Dark Lord wanted her. So we went to America."

I took a deep breath and waited for someone to freak out. I kept my head down, till I saw a hand tug my face up. I was looking into Fred's eyes. He didn't seem upset. He smiled and said, "Its ok. Some of us have had a harder time dealing with Professor Snape, while others have been ok with him. Is he a good dad?" A tear rolled down my cheek, "Yes. He gave up every ounce of his happiness to keep us safe. Remember, no one can know my last name." I let out the breath I was holding and smiled at everyone. "Thank you," I whisper.


	7. The Train Ride

I do not own anything!

* * *

Getting to Hogwarts Express

Mama Weasley clapped her hands and said, "Alright well we don't have much time, so let's each quickly then leave." Everyone quickly showered and went downstairs, while leaving me to take a little bit longer. I sat and thought about mom and dad. When the water had turned cold, I cut the water off and stepped out of the shower and dried off. Mrs. Weasley looked at my outfit and her face paled. "Dear, is that really what…? Is that what they… why are you all laughing at me?" I looked at her confused, everyone was staring at me now and I realized that I am wearing a crop top. I stared turning red, "Is this too much? I mean I wear them all time at home? Mom never said anything was wrong with them. I should go-"I was suddenly cut off by Hermione hugging me.

"Alice. You look like an American. It is still something that we will have to adjust to. Dumbledore told you to be comfortable, so you look amazing," Hermione said with a smile. Mrs. Weasley look confused, "I am sorry dear. I am not used to your style, but you look lovely." I smile at Mrs. Weasley and smile. After we all ate breakfast, Mama Weasley started walking us quickly over to this brick wall. "Alright, so here we are," Mrs. Weasley looked up as I stared at a brick wall. Before I could ask why we were here, Mrs. Weasley said, "Alright, someone show Alice here how to get through." Next thing I know I watch Fred and George run straight for the wall and they go straight through. I feel my eyes widened as I realize what the train station name meant. Everyone went through till it was Harry and I. He looked at me with a look saying 'you ready'. I put on **No Diggity** by Blackstreet and nodded. He grabbed my hand and we pushed my cart through.

I closed my eyes expecting some sort of pain, but didn't feel anything. So when I felt Harry squeeze my hand, I opened one eye and chuckled at myself. Harry smiles with me and says; "Everyone thinks it will hurt the first time." he winks and leads me forward. I feel myself blushing from both his wink and all the eyes on me. _'Same treatment different country,'_ I thought as I looked at my outfit. It was pretty tame. I had my MJ cut off tee shirt, a pair of tight jeans, my black combat boots, a loose, long yellow cardigan, my black leather jacket, and my mom's gray fedora. I didn't wear my flannel or any makeup. It was too early for the makeup.

As I contemplate why everyone always stares, I see the train. It's HUGE! It's red and black, and looks like it goes on for miles, even though it doesn't. I see Fred looking nervously at me, so I smile and wave at him. While I am walking over to my new friends, I see Mr. Malfoy and a small, yet stern looking woman with blonde and brown hair, staring at me with what looks like shock. Draco was trying to talk to him and finally looks at me. He is quite a looker and clearly a dick. He is kind of tall, but he doesn't match Fred, and he is looking at me with a mixture of disgust and lust. While, his parents look like they saw a ghost.

I took off my earphones, letting my music play as I stand there listening to Mama Weasley fuss over me and I smile at her. As I am looking at her, she gasps and says, "Narcissa Malfoy. What can I do for you?" I turn around confused, _'Who the hell is Narcissa and why is Mama Weasley scared?' _I turn around to the woman I had just finished looking at staring at. She had this lost look as tears came to her eyes and she said, "Raven. Raven Slughorn is your mother, correct?" I wrinkled my nose at her and sighed, "Yea and you are?"

This Narcissa lets a tear slip out and I reach up and wipe her tear away. I hate when people cry. "Why are you crying Mrs. Malfoy," I ask as politely as I can. I sense everyone behind me start to get defensive. Her husband, Mr. Malfoy speaks up, "We haven't seen you're mother since she was 18 years old. Is she here? I would love to talk to her again." This man was giving me the creeps and his son looked like he wanted to hurt me, yet kiss me. I turned back to Mrs. Malfoy, since I felt comfortable talking to her, "Um, my mom died early this summer she had a brain aneurysm. It's where a brain vessels that supplies your brain with blood burst. She died on my birthday." I looked down at my hands because mid-way through my explanation Mrs. Malfoy grabbed my hands. Once I had finished the sentence about my birthday, she pulled me into a very fierce hug and starts sobbing.

I looked over at her family and my friends. I mouthed, "What do I do? I don't like touching strangers!" Mama Weasley finally cleared her throat, "Narcissa, we need to get the kids on the train. If you want to talk to Alice, I assume the dear wouldn't mind writing. Correct Alice?" I was looking at the other two Malfoy with such rage that I didn't answer for a second. I looked back at Mama Weasley when she cleared her throat again. I realized I still had a sniffling Mrs. Malfoy, "Of yea. Hermione was explaining how to do all that stuff with the owls, so sure. What do you want to know before I leave for school?"

She looked at me with such happiness and she asked, "Where have you been and who is your father?" I must have looked shocked because she started back tracking about how she doesn't know me, so I don't need to tell her. I shook my head and told her, "Mrs. Malfoy please calm down. We lived in Charleston, SC and I cannot tell you who my dad is. Not yet anyway. Bumble bee's order."

She looked at me confused; as I realized I used the nickname I had giving the headmaster in my head aloud. I turned really red, "I mean Professor Dumbledore. Sorry I give everyone nicknames in my head. One of my many quirks." She just smiled and hugged me, "I cannot wait until I hear from you my dear. I want to hear all about your mother, ok? She was once a dear friend." I noticed Pops Weasley and Harry talking about something and I figured I should mind my own business.

I nodded at her as Mama Weasley ushered all of us onto the train. I waved at Pops Weasley, Mama Weasley, and Mrs. Malfoy. I turn around as Hermione grabs my hand and drags us into the same cart as Ginny and the rest of the golden trio. Everyone is silently for a second and then Fred pokes his head in, "Alice, if you need me I am two compartments down." I smile and thank him while trying to process what just happen. "I am going to walk around," I declare as I put my headphones on. I hear the Golden trio need to talk and kick Ginny out. I walk out of the compartment and I see every start talking immediately back inside.

I smirk as I start walking down. I shove my hands into my pockets and turn up my Walkman. Bumble bee made sure it was magic proofed so I could bring it with me. I feel and see people staring. I read an adorably awkward looking boy's lips, 'Who is that?' He is asking a pretty blonde with a far off look in her eyes. She looks at me and shrugs. I keep walking down. About ten songs later, I decide it's time to turn around. As I reach the end I go to turn around, successfully running into a wall of muscle. I fall to the ground and hurt my butt. "Owe," I exclaimed as I rub my butt and simultaneously grab my **Walking on Sunshine** playing Walkman. As I grab it, a hand touches mine and I look up to see warm, yet calculating gray eyes. _'Oh great, the Malfoy spawn has chased me down, probably to ask why his mom was crying,'_ I sigh as I retract my hand quickly. He momentarily looks upset that I reacted that way, but he regains his composure quickly.

"Alice, I believe that was your name. I never got to introduce you over my bumbling mother. So sorry for her, by the way. She gets like that sometimes. I am Draco and-," he quickly stops because he realizes there is music playing and Gaia is growling. He looks confused at me, "Where is that music coming from? I have never seen a spell like that." I look down and chuckle as I grabbed my Walkman and kiss my husky. When I look back up, he doesn't look happy that I laughed at him. I swallow and stumble out, "It's a Walkman, a muggle invention. It plays music and this is Gaia. Sorry for running into you, dude. Now if you will excuse me, my friends are probably worrying."

I had finally regained my voice by the end of my sentence. He looks like he smelled something bad and I said "'Cuse me." I could feel his eyes, and the other two that I hadn't even noticed standing there, staring at my back. I was about to turn around when I heard, "Alice, oh thank god! Did he do anything to you?" I realized it was Fred and he had a murderous look in his eyes and it was directed at Draco. I panicked and stood in front of Fred, "Oh no you don't good looking; he just came to introduce himself. Let's go." I stand in front of him and he looks down at me. I see the tension ease off him and he smiled, "Am I good looking?"

I instantly turn into a tomato and duck my face, "You would focus on that." I grab his hand, tell Draco see ya later, tell Gaia to come, and took off down the train. I finally felt distanced enough from Draco and turned around to say something to Fred, but when I turned around I shut my mouth quicker than I opened it. He was staring at our joined hands with wide, cheerful eyes and Gaia was rubbing her head against his leg. I snickered and he looked up at me still smiling, "Come on Romeo. Let's go in." I start shaking my hips slightly to **I Wanna Dance with Somebody** by Whitney Houston. I even hum because I realized looking at Fred smile at our joined hands that he makes me happy.

I look up at Fred and breathe out. My breath is foggy and it's freezing. We look up and see these shadow creatures. I start shaking. They scare me. We are outside the compartment with George and some other people. Gaia starts whimpering and we all calm her down. The things pass by and don't say anything. After a few minutes the train starts back up. I tell everyone in the compartment, including Fred, that I will see them later. Gaia and myself try to ignore the stares and whispers. I walk into the compartment I had left about an hour ago and don't see my friends. I keep walking and finally found them. The adorable boy, Ginny, Harry, Minnie, Ron, and a very handsome older guy are in there talking. I swing the compartment open and the man points his wand at me. My eyes go wide, "I am sorry! I come in peace!" I duck into a ball and he comes over and helps me up. Gaia doesn't even growl at him! she just looks up at him and starts wagging her tail. I mumble, "Traitor." I look up into some incredible green eyes and I lost track of what he was saying. It sounded like an apology.

Minnie starts snapping her fingers in front of my face. She looks at me alarmed, "You ok?" I smiled up at her and forest eyes, "Yea totally groovy. Dude you have some crazy eyes! Oh some Draco kid was bothering me. Fred saved me." I looked up at forest eyes and realized he was redder than a tomato. Everyone was staring confused between forest eyes and myself. Ron finally asked, "Where in bloody hell did you go? And what does Minnie mean? You were gone for a while." I looked up at Ron and sighed. I just had a feeling he didn't like me very much.

"I know I haven't been around ya'll for long, but I am still not used to people. Sorry. I needed some space. Scouts honor, I won't run off anymore. It's also my nickname for Hermione. I like it. It fits," I say as I look at everyone with my three fingers held up. I start giggling at their confused faces and end up laughing till I have tears running down my face. Ginny comes up and ask, "Are you ok?"

I stood up from my spot I had fallen to and wiped my face, "Yea. Your face at scouts honor was funny. We have this thing called boy and girl scouts in the states. They are goody two shoes. The girl scouts in my school thought I was possessed by the devil." I sigh. Minnie is blushing and still staring between me and the new guy. I look back to him and stick out my hand, "Hello forest eyes! My name is Alice Snape and you are?"

His face went blank and stared deeply at me. His eyes got big and they started to water, "I am Remus Lupin. I will be teaching this year. Did you say Snape, as in Severus Snape? Would your mother happen to be Raven Slughorn?" I got really excited, unlike Mrs. Malfoy; this Lupin character gave off a better vibe. He grabbed me to sit in front of him while he kept inspecting me. I giggled, "Yes Professor Forest eyes. Both questions are true. Did you know my mom? The only other person was this strange lady named Narcissa and I did not like her."

He just softly smiled at me and looked down, "I dated your mother before Snape and he must have been the reason we broke up. She told me she had feelings for someone else and I let her go. Your dog is beautiful." I leaned over to hug him and I held on for a few minutes. I finally let go when I couldn't take the stares anymore. "Um, Professor Forest eyes, I am actually coming to Hogwarts on a terrible note. My mother just recently passed away. We had been in the US for the past 13 years and yes, Gaia, is magnificent."

Things got really silent. I hate silence. Mom was always singing or talking. So I got my Walkman and sat down realizing we are pulling up to a castle. "Whoa. Is that it," I look at everyone expectantly. They all nodded and Harry told me, "Welcome home Alice." I smiled at everyone, the realized my dad was there. My dad was waiting for me. I was so nervous and excited. I don't know how he will take mom's death or me being here. Dumbledore promised to keep dad at the school till it was time to introduce me. So fingers crossed for the best.


	8. Seeing Dad

I own nothing except Alice and Gaia!

* * *

Seeing Dad

As we walked toward the school, I saw a huge man saying something to a bunch of young kids. He looked up and saw me, "Ah, Miss Alice. Dumbledore told me that you would be down here. You may ride in the carriages so that you are with your friends." I smiled up at him and told him thank you. I looked up and saw it, my new home. There was no beaches, sunrises, or the smell of mint to make it home. I suddenly felt very homesick. I bumped into Professor Lupin. He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "Everything will be fine Alice. Better to jump head first into the rabbit hole, than to try to climb in." I laughed at his reference. No one ever got the reference that my name was from. It made this feel a little more like home.

I walked over with the Professor to the carts being pulled by the most beautiful, yet tragic looking creatures ever. I went over to pet them and they acted like horses. Gaia loved them instantly, but the Professor cleared his throat before we could get too involved. I turned around and smiled. I realized he had a sorry look on his face. He asked quietly, "Did you watch your mother die?" My breath caught in my throat as the three of us got into our own carriage. I looked up at him, "How did you know? We were on the beach for my birthday." He grabbed my hand, "Darling, only people who have seen someone die can see a thestral. I have seen someone die, but most people haven't, so try not to tell everyone." I nodded and we sat in a comfortable silence.

Professor forest eyes cleared his throat, "So there are ghost in the castle, so beware. I will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts, so we will see each other often. Also, why are you dressed that way?" I smiled really big, "Bumble bee told me to dress how I wanted to. So I did. I meant Dumbledore. Sorry I make up nick names and kinda stick with them. Like you will forever be known as Professor Forest eyes. Sorry." He just smirked and we got out of the carriage. Draco was standing there clearly judging the very kind professor. I wasn't paying attention. I was fixing Gaia's leash. I look up to see Draco leaving and a very short man looking at everything. He smiles at me, and then does a double take. He doesn't say anything, except, "What is your name?" I reply, "Alice Lillian Snape."

He double takes again and says, "Well Miss Snape, Mr. Filch is waiting to escort you." I tell the little man thank you and turn around to Professor Forest eyes. I go to wave and realize he isn't looking at me. He looks absolutely furious, _'Oh well.'_ I look over to see a creepy, yet sad looking man. I smile and say, "Hello, I'm Alice. Mr. Filch, correct?" He slowly shook the hand I held out. We walk behind everyone else and I stand outside the door. Minnie and Harry walk by while looking at me funny. I just shrug and ignore them. I was about to say something, Mr. Filch said, "Miss please stand closer. They will need you momentarily." I nodded, turned toward the door, and walked closer. I start listening to Dumbledore talk and my nerves grow. "Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. . . ." Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." As I heard this the burly man walked right past Gaia and I into the hall. He looked to be crying. I smiled lightly and clapped as well.

"This year we will also have a special new student. She is from the United States of America and has had a rough summer. She is a bright, sweet young lady that will start her third year here. She will struggle and I expect everyone to help her." I snorted when he said I would have trouble not realizing that I did it loud enough that everyone heard me and the entire student body turned toward the door. Gaia and I were standing just inside the door of the Great Hall and Dumbledore just smiled.

He continued, "I have allowed the young lady standing in front of you to keep her normal clothes on to feel a little more comfortable. Everyone I would like to introduce one of our professors daughter, Miss Alice Lillian Snape." I started walking forward seeing my friends smiling as I passed and hearing gasp. Gaia was strutting like usual. She is a tad bit of an attention whore. I heard people say, "He has a child" and "Who would marry him". I kept my mouth shut. I was prepared for this. I hadn't looked at dad yet until I was almost at the professors table. I turn and see him. I tear up looking at how sad he was. I can read him so easily. He is guilty. I am a young lady standing in front of him, not his little girl in pigtails. _'He looks so weathered,'_ I think as I take in his appearance. I finally get my voice, "Hey daddy." I give him a small wave. He jumps up and Dumbledore looks like he wants to say something, but stops.

My dad pulls me into a huge hug and I break down. Gaia just lay down next to me. She knows dad without actually knowing him. I sit on the floor in his arms and he pulls back to look at me, "Tell me everything Ali." I sniffling and look at him, "Sorry that I didn't come to you at first. Mom said go to Bumble- I mean Dumbledore. We had breakfast like every birthday. She bought these tickets for a concert and had given them to me. We went shopping for a new outfit and went to the beach to take Gaia to the water. She had been complaining for a few weeks about not feeling well. She had headaches; she would get blurry vision, dizziness, and some other stuff. We were just sitting there in out bathing suits talking about some cute boy. She was teasing me about him. She told me about the first time you two talked. She said I was so much like you, and then she looked off into the sea. She got the look when things get blurry and her eyes rolled back. She was making noises and she starts shaking. I didn't know what to do. An older couple came and tried to help, but by the time the ambulance had come she was pretty much gone. I am so sorry I couldn't tell you. I am such a brat."

I start sobbing again and he pulls my face to look at him, "My sweet baby girl. You are not a brat. You were scared. I haven't seen you since you were just a child. You listened to your mother. I am so sorry I couldn't be there. You have grown up so much." A single tear slips down his cheek and he pulls me closer as he slowly wipes it away. I slowly stop crying and he smiles his small smile at me, "I am glad you came here. You will love it." He grabbed my hand and told me to sit on a stool. I nodded and sat as my dad backed away. Professor McGonagall came up with a hat and explained that this would sort me into the correct house. A sad little smile spread across my face, "Ok, thank you."

She placed the hat on my head and I yelped when I heard the voice on top of my head. As I fell off the stool and heard a lot of laughter, I heard, "Ah a young Slughorn and Snape child, how did I miss that? You're mother and father was both bright and cunning students. They hid you from everyone! They were in Slytherin, but I feel you are not a lot like your parents. You are more intelligent, but you bravery out matches every other quality in you. I am sorry about Raven. She was gifted. I am placing you in," I hear this ringing in my ears, "GRYFFINDOR!"

As dad helps me up, he looks so proud. '_I don't understand. I am not in his house,'_ I think as he helps me off the ground. Dad hugs me and then whispers in my ear, "Congratulations Ali. Your mother would be so proud." Everyone including Dumbledore looked shocked at dad's reaction. I smile and hug him really tight. Then he looks me over and say, "Nice look sweetheart. You're mother approved," I nod and he chuckles, "I bet she did. She always wanted you to stand out and be different. Go sit with your friends." He lets go of me and I run over to Minnie, who is one of the only that looks relived. As I hug her I look at my other friends, Ginny, George, and Harry look happy, but Ron looks furious. I mentally decide to ignore him, so I look to Fred. _'Wow,'_ is all I can think when I see his face. I have never seen such happiness on one person face that was directed toward me, besides my mother and father.

As I move to hug Harry, he says low enough for only me to hear, while he shakes my hand, "I cannot hug you in front of Snape. He already hates me." I nod and smiled. I sat next to Minnie and half listened as Dumbledore tells everyone to eat. We all start eating and they introduce me to so many people. I remember Oliver Wood, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and the cute boy from the train, Neville Longbottom. No one asked about my dad, but Neville looked scared of me. I smile at him and ask, "Hey Neville, what is wrong? Do I scare you?"

Everyone got quiet for a couple of seconds. Neville finally responded, "Your father is a tad frightening. I am sorry." I started giggling really hard. I mean really really hard. I fall backwards onto Gaia. I realized everyone was staring at me and they were all concerned, except dad. He knows, even if it's been six years, that when I laugh so hard I fall. Neville beat Fred to helping me up and I smile really big at him, "Yes, but my mother was scarier. The first time Bumble Bee up there came over; I thought mom was going to blow his brains off. She was amazing." By the time I explained this to Neville, he seemed better and we started talking. Fred joined in our conversation and it felt nice.

Finally we were dismissed. As we start to leave, I lose Fred and Neville. Looking around in confusion, I turn as I feel someone grab my hand. With a big smiling, thinking only Hermione or Fred would be stupid enough to grab my hand, I turn to see Draco. My smile drops and it turns into a confused scowl. The look in his gray eyes is still a confusing one. He looks upset, predatory, yet concerned. After a few seconds, he clears his throat, "Alice Snape? Your mother was a Slytherin and as was your father. My mother asked me to keep an eye on you. How am I to do that no that you have gotten yourself with those distasteful Gryffindor's? I just wanted to let you know that I would be keeping an eye-".

Draco was cut off by a hand grabbing his shoulder. I looked up and saw Minnie and Harry with fist clutch staring daggers into Draco, while Ron looks bored. Minnie speaks up, "Malfoy I should teach you a lesson! She is not yours to take. Alice is a person and a Gryffindor! Do not grab her again." I looked up to see we were making a commotion. I hate eyes. "Minnie. Harry. It's ok. I was just coming to find-". I was cut off mid-sentence by a strong hand spinning me around. I came face to face with a steaming mad Draco. He was about to say something until Professor McGonagall and dad came up. "Mr. Malfoy you will take your hand off my daughter. I do not care what your parents said when it comes to my little girl. She has been sorted correctly. Get over it," my dad says as he grabbed Draco and dragged him off.

Minnie, Professor McGonagall, and Harry were checking over me as I stared at Draco's head disappear. I turn back to the trio fussing over me and smirk, "You guys are silly. I am all good. Don't worry." I grab Minnie's hand and motions to Minnie to follow me. The three of us quickly reach the rest of the group.


	9. Note

Hello readers! I am so sorry for being a terrible person and not updating. I ran into some writers block, then had a bunch of stuff. Vacations, warped tour, and getting school set up! I will update soon!

Thanks! Kylee


	10. First Year at Hogwarts pt 1

**Hello, folks! I just wanted to again apologize about taking forever and a day to post. I am happy with it. I will hopefully get more posted by Saturday! Enjoy!**

* * *

After we went into the tower, which I thought was a tad overwhelming; I walk up to the dorm with Minnie. She introduces me to Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley, and some other girl. I really didn't enjoy anyone, but Ginny. She is a total sweetheart and I had already gotten closer with her after the train ride. I had to take Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, DADA, Astronomy, Herbology, and flying lessons. I have to take stupid flying lessons because I didn't learn it yet. I also get two additional subjects, so I chose Care of Magical Creatures and Study of Ancient Runes. However my time at Hogwarts was not starting pleasant. Minnie, Harry, and Ron were too busy to worry about me adjusting. They keep talking about some guy who escaped prison. It just makes my head spin.

The other people I thought I had become friends with were all too busy as well. Fred and George were off pranking people. Fred also won't look at me anymore, which is turning out to have hurt me worse than I thought it would. He was the first boy to look at me, so it makes since for me to like him more than I thought, plus I only knew him for a few days. Neville, Ginny, and this girl Luna have all slowly started becoming my friend, but I decided it's best to protect myself, just like I did at home. I added minimally to conversation and kept to myself. Dad and Bumble Bee decided to make my Walkman magically powered and it doesn't run out of power.

The first day of school was horrfic. Minnie and Harry seemed to simply forget about me. I think that hurts worse than anything else. They seemed to look over me. On the first day of school, we had Car of Magical Creatures and Draco managed to get himself hurt. I missed what happened because I snuck off to see the threstals. No one noticed anyway. I feel better petting them and being around them. After the excitement in class, all the people in third year and up were talking about Saturday. Everyone escaped the school for this place called Hogsmeade on Saturday and Dad said I should go and I did. Needless to say, it sucked.

Gaia and I walked down with Neville and we stuck like glue as he showed me around. I decided to wear my black floral print thigh length dress, black knee high socks, my biker boots, mom's fedora, and my leather jacket. I stuck out like a sore thumb, but Neville didn't care. Neville, or Nevs as I like to call him, likes to ask about America, which I love talking about. I feel myself slowly opening up to him as we walk to a place called The Three Broomsticks. As we walk in, I run into someone and hear something spill. I turn to apologize and come face to face with the girl that has been staring at me the most, Pansy Parkinson. She glares at me in such distain every time I catch her.

She sneers at me as I try to stammer out an apology. She looks me up and down, "You spilt this on my favortie shoes! Let us make it even, hm? You always wear that hat. So it must be important." She plucks moms hat off my head and sets it in a flame that quickly turns to ash. I look from the hat to her a few times and just fell in front of it. My hands tremble as I tried to piece it together. The whole place was deathly still, except Gaia's growling, but she won't attack until I tell her to. I look up at Pansy. She just wickedly smiles at me. I look one last time at mom's hat and just scream while releasing all my anger. Everyone is pushed away from me even Gaia does. I feel Neville and Gaia's presence. He picks me up while whispering, "Come on Alice, we need to leave before you hurt someone." He picks me up as I sob uncontrollably and I hear Pansy yell, "She tried to kill me! Did everyone see that?" Then I hear someone yell back, "You destroyed something that was her mom's! What the bloody hell is wrong with you Parkinson!"

I block the noise out as Neville carries me to the Gryffindor tower. Neville sets me down outside of the Fat Lady's Portrait and took my hands, "Alice I can't carry you up to your dorm. Can you-". I interrupt him, "I can't be alone Neville. Not right now, please." He nods and picks me up, while taking me to his dorm room. I feel him nod and I sense Ginny and Luna walking with him. He lays me down and I hear my Walkman playing **Hey Jude**. I silently cry some more as Luna strokes my hair till I fall asleep.

As I am getting woken up, I hear Luna, Ginny, and Nevs voices saying something about dinner. We all walk out and Neville gets a few cat calls, that he tells them to shut it really quickly. I hear Oliver Wood saying something too, which is weird because I haven't said much to him. I lean into Neville and hold Luna's hand as we walk to the Great Hall with all the other people in the common room following us. They must have realized the time as well. As soon as we come to the doors, I stop, letting everyone else in. I catch Oliver staring at me and he sends me a reassuring smile. I look down as I start hyperventilating. Ginny grabs my face and looks at me, "Alice Lillian Snape, get a hold of yourself! You are an amazing, brave, beautiful person! Screw everyone else in there. We are going to eat dinner then go back to Neville's dorm, well not Luna. She has to go to the Ravenclaw tower, but you are not alone."

I look teary eyed at my three friends and pull them into a tight hug. We resume our earlier positions of me leaning on Nevs, holding Luna's hand, and Ginny and Gaia marching in with a look that said _I dare you say something to her_. We sat at our normal sits and made room for Luna. I ate as much as I could and I felt all the eyes on us. Luna starting talking about her fathers paper and we all started to relax. The four of us realized we had made a group that no one could break. We all ate fairly quickly and got up to leave before anyone else did. Luna grabbed me and we started dancing to **Tiny Dancer**, which was playing out of my earphones. They made me forget everyone else, even though you couldn't hear any talking. After parting with Luna, the rest of my group and Gaia walked up to Neville's dorm room and we had a sleepover. I went asleep that night feeling complete.

The next morning Ron almost punched Neville because Ginny was lying with us, but she hexed him with a Bat-Boogey before he could. I stayed in the room while Ginny and Neville got ready. Ginny was going to switch once she was finished. The boys in the room were very awkward with me to say the least. Seamus, Dean, and Ron kept shooting nasty looks at me, while Harry looked sympathetic. I put my earphones around my next and listened to **Rooster **by Alice in Chains. Nevs was finished and I grabbed his hand, while leaving the tension filled room. Ginny had just came out of the girls dorm as she said, "Oh I can stay with him now Alice. I'll hex Ron if he comes near him." She smiled brightly at us. I turned around and looked at Neville. I pulled him into a hug, "Thank you so much Nevs. You are amazing." I got on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. There were a lot of audile gasps. Some from my t-shirt rides up and some from Neville getting a kiss on the cheek by a girl in his pj's.

After that scene, I ran into the dorm and grabbed my running clothes. I noticed Minnie and the other three looked concerned, but no one said anything as I grabbed a pair of tight workout pants and a cropped queen tank top. I wanted to take Gaia out for a run after breakfast. I quickly put my hair up and grabbed my friends. Luna was waiting outside the great hall for us and everyone noticed us again. The places we had sat yesterday were empty, except Oliver was standing near them looking at me and smiling. As we walked up, I said, "Hello Mr. Wood, what's up?"

He strangely looked up and I giggled, "It means what are you doing." He smirked at me then asked, "I was wondering if I could sit with you all." I looked at me other friends and I watched Gaia walk up to him. She wanted to be petted and he complied, _so he is ok in Gaia's book, which is good in mine_. Luna spoke up, "Of course Oliver, you may sit with us." Neville, Ginny, and Oliver spent breakfast explaining Quidditch to Luna and myself. I felt I finally understood it. I kept catching Oliver look at me and I started wondering why. My thoughts were broken by Gaia whimpering. I turn to her to say we were about to leave, but I turn around and see a livid Draco and a guilty Pansy. I look at Pansy. I feel my body start to shake, so I turn to Draco. I look up at him, "Can I help you two with something? If not, she needs to stop breathing my oxygen."

For the second time this morning, I hear audile gasps and notice both Slytherins look shocked that I said something snarky. Draco nudged Pansy, who started talking, "I have come to give you a peace offering. I bought you a new hat." She produces a new fedora, which I know someone would have had to go to the muggle world to get. I look up at her confused, "Is this supposed to be a joke? I do not know where you got that or if you made something look like that, but that was my late mother's hat. If you are trying to be nice, then you should have thought about that before taking something that seemed important to me and destroying it. My mom wore that hat all the time. Her father gave it to her and his father gave it to him. It cannot just be replaced, you cruel little girl. Excuse me; I must take Gaia for a run."

I had decided to stop yelling at her because she looked like she might cry and Gaia looked ready to attack. I called for Gaia in Greek and she came after snapping at Pansy, but she just looked at Draco curiously. As I walked outside, I heard someone following. I quickly put on Gaia's leash and let her take the lead. She is quite anger, which means we start running fast. She knows my limits and doesn't surpass them. After thirty minutes of ignoring the prickling sensation I would get meaning people were watching, Gaia and I raced to the lake and sat down. I laughed as Gaia lay down exhausted and I hear multiple feet run up behind me. I close my eyes and calm my breath. Gaia nudges my fingers and I open my eyes to seven pairs of eyes surrounding me. I see Nevs, Professor Forrest, Oliver, Ginny, Luna, Dad, and Draco looking at me worriedly. I look around and finally roll my eyes while sitting up. I hear Whitney Houston playing and Gaia is jumping around wanting to do our post run dance. I look at everyone, "No judging and I will talk to all of you in a minute." I restart the song and start singing and jumping around with Gaia. I know we look like fools, but I just don't care anymore. I hear smacks and three groans from behind me.

After Gaia and I dance, I turn back around and sit down again. Dad looks at me, "Will you like to tell me what happened in there?" I shrugged and groan as Gaia tries to sit in my lap. I hear Neville start explaining in a calm and collected voice what had happened yesterday. I can feel my Dad's rage and he looks at Draco, "Why was she trying to give her a new one?"

Draco looked at Dad and sighed, "Since mother told me to make sure nothing happens to Alice, I got her a new one, but I wanted Parkinson to give it to her because it was her mistake. I was not at The Three Broomsticks when it all happened, but I felt the power surge and saw Longbottom carrying Alice out. I went in and asked what happened. Potter told me everything that happened and I kind of lost it on Parkinson. I wrote mother and she immediately went onto London and found a new one that looked similar to the old one. Potter, Granger, and Weasley told me what it looked like. I wish I had just given it to her. Maybe Alice wouldn't have blown up and yelled."

Dad and Professor Forrest exchanged a worried glance and Dad said, "Draco that was very kind of you. Thank you for trying." I smiled up at Draco and nodded my thanks. Dad turned to all the other students and asked them to escort me back into the school along with Draco. We all walked back in and Draco took back out the hat. He looked at me and smirked, "I was wondering if you would still want it. I meant it for you and no one else." I grabbed him and hugged him, which he awkwardly stood there and allowed me to hug him. I whispered, "Thank you," and kissed his cheek. The rest of my friends and Gaia walked with me back to the Gryffindor tower, so I could shower, and then we were all going to do some homework. When we walk in, people stare and start talking about me.

My friends go wash Gaia as I take a shower. I change into a lacy, black leotard from when I danced in SC, a dark green pleated tea length skirt, black tights, and my biker boots. I also grab my yellow cardigan and throw my hair in a top bun. I grab my bag and walk down to a clean Gaia. I notice Seamus and Dean gawking at me in my pretty outfit. I grab and hold Luna's hand as we all walk to the library. The rest of the night and week pass routinely. I get up run with Gaia before the sun is up, eat something, class, see my dad, and hang out with my friends. Nothing happened till Thursday.

I had no first period on Thursdays, so I hung around the library reading. As I was reading I hear someone clear their throat and see Professor Forest eyes. I put down my **The Monster Book of Monster** and said, "Well just fancy running into you here at the library. What can I do you for Professor Forest?" He smirked and I think he blushed, "Well, Miss Snape I was coming into grab a book and saw you here and was wondering why you were here?" I smile and looked at his face, _'He really is handsome.'_ I snickered at my own thoughts and looked back at my book to save my place. I hear some sniff and look at the Professor intently. I cough and ask, "Did you just sniff the air dude? Anyway I am in here because I have no first period today. What about you?"

Professor Forest looked at the ground when he realized that his strange sniffing was caught, but looked back at me. He made a strange noise that sounded like a grunt-laugh, and then sat down with me. I waited for him to talk, but he took out a book himself and started reading. So I took back out my book and started it back up. As I was reading, I realized Gaia had moved from my side to the Professor and he smiled at my dog while scratching behind her ear. He looked back up at me, "I believe Gaia may like me more than you, my dear. What a shame really. So you want to learn about the monsters in that book, eh?"

I looked at him strangely because the question came out really defensive. I gingerly put my book back down and then swallowed. I didn't believe anyone the beings in this book were evil. I thought they were misunderstood and I got how that felt. I looked up and the Professor with a look of determination in my eyes, "I will have you know Professor Lupin, that none of these beings are evil. They are simply misunderstood. I would like to eventually work towards freeing some of these beings from their shackles. I get what it means to be misunderstood and hated from something beyond your control. I would never judge anyone because of what or who they are. Do you judge beings before you know them Professor?"

The professor looked at me with admiration and quietly said, "People three times your age are still not even as wise as you are dear. Which is your favorite?"

I smiled up at him as I realized we had not talked much. I realized I had been staring after I notice Professor Forest's face growing bright. I chuckle, "Oh, sorry for staring. I would say I believe werewolves." I notice him take a sharp breath in and look up to check on him, but his face is eagerly waiting for more. I clear my throat, "Mom had a good friend who was a werewolf. She wanted to help him and she was working on a potion to try and cure it. She said her mother's trust fund is what kept her from needing a job, well and dad's money he sent. She was teaching me how to test it and I think she wanted me to take over for her. She explained wolfs bane potion and I don't understand why no wizard hospital has some on hand at all times. I mean for the werewolves that are wizards. They totally should. They fascinate me also because I love real wolves and they have similar tendencies. It's an interesting idea for a job option. To either becoming a potions master or a Magizoologist."

I looked up and noticed his magnificent eyes are misty. Before I can even think about what I am doing, I stand up and grab his face. I look into his tear-filled eyes and ask quietly, "You are the friend. I can tell by your reaction. You were her best friend. She always wanted to contact you because she wanted us to meet. Well I guess she got what she wanted." I sat back down and I realize he is staring at me. I cock my eyebrow up and he smirks.

He says quietly, "You really are the perfect blend of your parents and you are correct. Please do not tell anyone. Do you mind if I bring Gaia to stay at my class with me? The complanionship is healthy and makes the furry guy happy." I nod and smile at him. Gaia comes up, gives me a kiss, and then follows the professor. I hear the bell, which indicates that I need to head to Transfiguration. I walk for towards the classroom and block out everything else. I feel someone grab my hand and I look up to see Neville trying to talk to me. I looked at him and said, "Can you please rewind and press play again?"

He smiled his goofy, enduring smile, "I asked if you had figured out the book for Care of Magical Creatures. The thing nearly bit my hand off earlier." I started laughing and he took hold of me, so I wouldn't fall. He walked us to our sits and I finally stopped laughing. I looked at him slyly, "You have to stroke it Neville, like an animal. Why didn't you ask me earlier?" before he could answer, Professor McGonagall walked in and we paid attention to class. After Transfiguration, we went to Dad's class, which has quickly become my favorite. He noticed immediately that my mom had been teaching me and I was already quite advanced in the subject. He was not happy that I paired with Neville and helped him slowly get better.

As Neville and I left potions, I smiled at dad and he smirked back. At lunch, my friends and I were sitting at the table and I noticed that Professor Forest was not there. I ignored this and had a great lunch, as always. Neville and I said goodbye to Luna, Ginny, and Oliver as we separated. We walked into the classroom and Professor Lupin told us all that we were having a practical class. Neville gulped really loud and I grabbed his hand trying to calm him. He took some deep breaths and smiled shyly at me. We didn't catch the interaction between Peeves and Professor Forest, but it must have been funny. We went into the staffroom and father left quickly, but squeezed my shoulder as he passed.

At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Snape is hissing instructions in his ear." Neville and I went scarlet. Professor Forest had raised his eyebrows. "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the demonstration," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably." Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then," said Professor Forest, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Forest went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a violent jerk, banging off the wall. "Nothing to worry about," said Professor Forest calmly said. "There's a boggart in there." Most people seemed to feel that this _was _something to worry about. Neville gave Professor a look of pure confusion with a dash of terror. "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. _This_ one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. "So, the first question we must ask ourselves is what _a boggart is_?" Hermione and I put up her hand. Professor pointed to me. "They are shape-shifters," she said. "They can take the shape of whatever they think will make us totally freak."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody know what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Professor was asking Harry something, but I was too focused on Neville. The next part sounded important, so I paid closer attention as I scooted closer to Nevs. I grabbed his hand and he squeezed it. "The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is _laughter._ What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, Please . . . _riddikulus_!"

"_Riddikulus_!" said the class together.

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville." The wardrobe shook again and Nevs took some courage from me as he stepped forward. He was at least trying to be brave. "Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?" Neville looked like he was concentrating really hard and looked back at my smiling face. I had backed up because he needed to do this himself. He finally nodded and said in heartbreaking voice, "Bellatrix Lestrange." Professor looked shocked and no one talked. Finally Professor Forest got his voice and cleared his throat. "Bellatrix Lestrange . . . hmmm . . . Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er — yes," said Neville nervously. "But — I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?" Neville looked startled, but said, "Well . . . always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress . . . green, normally . . . and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"A big red one," said Neville.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville uncertainly, plainly wondering what was coming next. "When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Bellatrix Lestrange," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand — thus — and cry '_Riddikulus_' — and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Boggart Bellatrix will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag." There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently. "If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to someone else. So everyone think of what you are most afraid of."

I looked down and thought of my mom dying in front of me. I realized that I am most afraid of ever having to live through that. I think to myself, _'Maybe it will change.'_ Professor Forest opened the doors and outburst a women in all black, with crazy hair, and she started cackling. "_R _— _r _— _Riddikulus_!" squeaked Neville. There was a noise like a whip crack. Bellatrix stumbled; she was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and she was swinging a huge crimson handbag. A few more people went and some were funny. Minnie and Ron were in front of me and I lost track of what they were afraid of.

Ron pushed me forward and the boggart turned into my mother. Everyone got quiet and she stepped forward, "It was all your fault Alice. You could not help me. You are worthless." As she said the last word, she was in her bathing suit and her eyes rolled back. She started shaking and I ran to her. I kept screaming for someone to help. Where was the old man? Why was no one helping her? Finally, she stopped shaking, but whispered, "I gave up everything for you and you took it for granted." Nevs grabbed me and held me close as I screamed for my mom. I kept apologizing to mom as Professor threw the boggart back in the wardrobe and I heard my dad try to get my attention. I just clung to Nevs and kept screaming. Nevs picked me up and I heard everyone whispering about me. I pushed on Nevs as he tried to take me out, "Put me down, Neville, please."

He quickly did and I ran. I heard people calling my name, but I kept running and running. I ran into the forbidden forest and finally after running for a few hours, judging by the sun, I fell down. I felt Gaia run up and I fell into her fur as I sob some more. I fell asleep in the safety between the tree and Gaia. I dreamed awful dreams all about what the boggart said, except mid-way through my mom having her seizure, she would turn into dad and he would say the last line. I felt myself being carried and look up into Professor's forest eyes. He stops and places my head into his hands. He checks over me for any health issues and finally sighs. He guiltily stares at me, "Alice I am so sorry. I did not even think that that would be your biggest fear. Please forgive me, dear. We have all been so worried about you. All of your friends are waiting at the edge of the forest. Do you want me to carry you?"

I nod and he easily lifts me as I snuggle into him. it takes us an hour to walk back to edge of the forest. He sets me down so my friends, that are charging us, can do their own inspection with my dad. I silently let them do their once over, then walk toward the castle with Gaia at my side. She is all I need right now and I hear Professor Forest say, "Severus, she hasn't dealt with the death of her mother. She might slip into a depression, just watch her. I will do so in my class with her for you." I feel the tears fall silently and I just want it to end. There is a hole that I thought I filled, but it has just gotten deeper and now I am no longer sure if I can pull myself out of it. I walk into the common room after whispering the password to the Fat lady. You could hear a pin drop it becomes so quiet.

I glance over and see my whole grade, Fred, and George staring at me. Some of them look shocked and some have tears in their eyes. I quietly walk up to the dorm and dig in my trunk until I find my mom's old nightgown and my razor. I go into the shower and Gaia guards the door. I look at razor trying to decide if I really needed to do it again. When I was younger, I was bullied really bad and discovered cutting as an outlet for the pain. Mom had found out and promised me that I would stop. I quickly made the rash decision to cut myself on my arm. I whimper as the hot water mixes with the cut, but the hole in my heart is slowly being covered by this pain. I wash the rest of my body and grab the razor, so I can hide it. I summon some bandage for my arm and pick up the dirty clothes. I walk into the room ignore the looks that my wrist are getting. Ginny and Luna came to climb in my bed with Gaia. I don't tell them not to. I hold both of their hands and cry some more. I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	11. First Year at Hogwarts pt 2

**don't own, so don't sue**

* * *

The next couple months, I don't talk to anyone except Ginny, Luna, Nevs, Professor Forest, and Dad. I keep up the cutting and I can tell all my friends want to say something, but each time they bring it up, I get up and don't talk to them for a while. I know it's just me being a brat, but I am in so much pain and have come to realize that I never properly mourned my mom. I can tell Ginny and dad are getting ready to burst from angry about the scars that now are littering my body more and more, but it helps the mourning I am going through. I still do well in school and eat, so they have nothing to fear.

Hogwarts is supposedly the safest place ever, but I am really starting to not believe that. An escaped criminal was roaming the halls Halloween night and hurt the Fat Lady. We also had the first full moon since being here and Lupin was out for a while, but he can back fine. At the first match of the season, Harry got attached by dementors and almost fell all the way from his broom. Maybe it's just me, but that doesn't seem safe.

Dad and I had a pretty good Christmas together. We stayed in his quarters, talking, eating, and opening presents. Nevs got me a pretty locket with all my friends in one side and a picture of dad in the other. Luna got me a couple sets of earrings to wear to help fend off her interesting creatures that she always talks about. Ginny's mom made me homemade fudge and a baby blue sweater that she crochets. Professor Forest got me some new book about creature laws. Dad got Gaia and me a bunch of small things. Gaia got a new collar, bowl and some treats. He got me new quills, a new journal, some muggle books, and photo album from mom and his days in school till he had to stop seeing us. We ate turkey and ham while he told me stories of mom. After hours of talking, I went to the dorm and got to bed. It was the first night since the boggart that I didn't have a nightmare.

The months after Christmas are pretty bland. I cut as less because dad has been talking about mom much more. I started drawing again. I drew all my friends and mom. For dad's birthday I gave him collection of drawings of mom. Needless to say he loved them. Everyone thinks because I am so quiet, that I am not observant. I had figured out the Professor Forest was friends with Harry's parents and Sirius Black. Also, he and father have a mutual respect because they were both so close with mom. By the beginning of March, I had developed an insatiable curiosity to see Professor Forest transform. So I snuck out on March 9 to see Professor Forest change. I snuck out with Gaia and we waited next to the shrieking shack. Around nine o'clock, we heard shuffling in the building and we looked in.

Professor looked so sad and lonely, but I knew he would be mad if he knew I was here, so we had disillusionment charm on us. He looked over at the window, but didn't see anything. Then, the moon's light shinned in and professor arched his back, while fur spread over his body. His limbs and face lengthened until he looked like a wolf. Once he was done, I gasped because he looked so sad, yet beautiful. He let out a howl and I started crying. He sounded so wounded, but he stopped mid howl and looked straight at me. His eyes were the professors and he looked so scared. I took off because I didn't know if he realized it was me standing there. I ran all the way to the dorm and put a silencing charm on my bunk and cried for professor.

Professor Forest didn't say anything to more, but gave me a look of pure guilt. I decide to pretend like I didn't know what he was looking at me for. Over the next couple of months, everything is quiet. In the late afternoon of June 9th, I am walking around without Gaia. She wanted to stay with dad for some reason. As I walk near the whomping willow, I hear growling and whimpering. Being such a sucker for animals, I go investigate and I find a big black dog. I start whispering, "Hey buddy, are you hurt? Can I check out your leg there?"

The dog's leg looks to be bleeding. I wait for just a few seconds and he goes into a submissive stance, so I gently walk up and start messing with his leg. I hear rustling behind me, so I quickly whip around to look, but find nothing. I shrug, not noticing that the paw is no longer on my lap. I turn back to the paw, but it's gone. Instead is a crazed, handsome man staring back at me and I slowly realize that this is Sirius Black. We stare at each other, but he looks up at the sky and mutters, "Sorry love." Everything goes black.

I wake up in the shrieking shack and see people in the room. I see Sirius Black, Minnie, Harry, and an injured Ron. As I start to move, I notice Sirius has my wand and my head is killing me. While I had been trying to move Professor Forest walks in and hugs Sirius. I think to myself that this is weird, considering what Sirius did. I listen as they talk about Scabbers who is Peter Pettigrew. I whimper again and Professor Forest turns around. He looks at Sirius and yells, "Really? Out of all the wands you take, its Alice Snape! He is going to murder you!" They all realize that I am here and Professor Forest quickly bends down next to me. He starts rubbing my face and I realize I am crying. He looks at me, "Alice, what hurts love?"

I point to my head and he nods. While he is doing healing spell, dad walks in and gets thrown across the room. We all start leaving the shack through an underground passage and Professor Forest carries me. We get out and everyone is taking a breath. I see the moon and so does everyone else. Professor Forest has already started changing and I hear someone say that he didn't take his wolfsbane potion. After he changed, his wolf looks at me and grabs me possessively, not aggressively. He turns and runs into the woods while chasing Sirius in his dog form, but he never drops me. His wolf gently puts me down and fights Sirius, but clearly doesn't want to hurt him. As the fight, I feel the dementors coming in and I start screaming.

This gets both dog and wolfs attention. The wolf grabs me and runs, while the dog becomes man again. I see Harry run over before I pass out again. I wake up about after only sleeping for maybe two hours. I look over at Professor as a wolf and he whimpers up to me. He puts his head in my lap, so I start petting him and we both fall asleep. At dawn, I feel someone shaking me and hear them yell my name. I start blinking and see those forest green eyes that calm me down. Professor smiles with tears in his eyes and hugs me. He whispers, "Thank god you're awake. I am so sorry Alice. I don't understand what happened."

I cut him off by grabbing his face and looking into his eyes. I ask him, "Did you ever want to hurt me?"

He quickly shook his head. I smile, "So your wolf recognized me, huh? Such a silly beast for a silly man." He blushed and looked upset. He begins to help me up, but I yelp in pain. Professor Forest grabs hold of me and carries me bridal style. He looks at my arms, while he walks us back. After almost an hour of silence, he says softly, "I am sorry for the boggart. You wouldn't be scarring yourself if I hadn't done that. I am sorry for a lot of things that are going to happen to you because of me."

I quickly look at him, "You did not cause the scars. I did. I don't handle pain well. Why would you cause me more problems?"

He looks so stressed and he stops to rest for a few. After a few minutes, he sighs, "Well, Moony recognized you. I honestly feel like this is bad. I don't know many werewolves to ask, but I feel like that is bad news. I ALWAYS attack humans while in Moony."

I nod and tell him, "Well we will just have to do some research." He chuckles and we smile at each other. We keep sneaking glances at each other as we walk up to the castle and I hear father. He is yelling, "A werewolf took my daughter into the forest! My thirteen year old daughter! I might kill him Dumbledore. That is my baby girl."

He stops when he sees Professor carrying me up for the forest. Professor Forest quickly puts me down, but lets me lean on him. Dad comes storming up to us, with Harry, Minnie, and some other professors. He looks me over, does a diagnostic test, and then growls at Professor Forest, who I hold tightly. I don't want him to get in trouble. It's my fault for stopping to help the dog. Before he starts yelling, I start talking, "Dad please doesn't yell at him. It's my fault for being out. I snuck out, because I hate being in a closed environment for long periods. I went for a walk and ran across Sirius Black as a dog. His paw was hurt, so I healed it. He turned back and took my wand. It is completely my fault."

Everyone stares at me shocked. Most of them haven't heard me talk so much before. I look to Professor and ask, "Please take me to the hospital wing." He nods and we walk with dad, Minnie, Harry, and Dumbledore close behind. Madam Pomfrey looks over both the professor and I quickly. I broke my leg, so she cast it. I sleep for a while and when I come to I see a worried Luna, Nevs, and Professor Forest looking at me. I see Harry and Minnie looking nervous in the corner, while Ron looked pissy.

I grabbed Luna, Nevs, and Professor Forest, and hugged them tightly. I let go and smile at them. I notice Professor putting a silencing charm around my cubicle. He sighs and grabs my hand, "Luna found out quickly what happened that night. Moony recognized you as his mate. I am so sorry Alice. I didn't know." He stops talking and starts silently crying. My two other friends look nervously at me.

I clear my throat and Professor Forest looks back. I smile and pat my bed. He sits and I grab his hand again. I softly said, "Well, I guess I can call you Remy now. I like that nickname better. I am not mad. You didn't do this on purpose. We can stay in connect till I am of age. Then, talk again. Ok?"

He looked at me shocked and sad. He kissed my forehead and simply said, "Goodbye Alice. You'll find someone better." He walks out and falters as he hears me start crying. I sob out, "Of course no one wants the freak." Luna and Nevs lay in bed with me and I cry.

The next days were long and tough. I felt like something was always missing, but I ignored it. It was finally the day to leave. I held Ginny and Luna's hand as we walked to the train. Nevs trailed behind us with Gaia, who hadn't left my side since I got taken by Moony and came back. I decided to go to Nevs for the first two weeks for summer vacation and I couldn't wait for summer to be over, and my next adventures.


End file.
